The Scarlet Midnight
by luvkiwi
Summary: Shall Elizabeth go with her father to England, or stay in 'capable hands': Norrington? The decision Elizabeth is full of deceit, hope, love, and disaster.
1. Red Skies

AN: Well, I went and changed a few things in this chapter. 'Twas error riddled! Enjoy...

**:: Chapter One ::**

Blood seeped through the sky, commencing from the scarlet wound rising from the dark aquamarine waters of the Caribbean Sea. It grew larger, warm and round, and terribly foreboding. Staining the pale violet sky flecked with golden clouds, it screamed out a warning, "Do not go out! Beware the Red Sunrise!" Yet the two figures on the beach did not heed the warning.

* * *

"No, no I really think you should," A smooth male voice suggested with an amused tone, "Nobody's around. They'll never know. I dare you..." The man laughed and teasingly pushed his companion towards the sea.

"Oh stop it Will!" A female voice shrieked, giggling. "You do it first..." She picked up the thick skirts of her pale yellow gown, so the wet sand wouldn't stain the hem. She threw a mischievous smile at the man, and darted ahead of him, so he couldn't catch her.

"Ah, if you insist milady." Will sauntered towards the surf, and raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth as his bare feet touched the cool water. "Do I look like I'm drowning?" He asked, amused, then continued out into the sea, until the water came to his thighs, staining the rough brown fabric of his breeches. The small waves traveled past him, heading towards the white sand where Elizabeth stood, watching him. "Look. I wasn't eaten by sharks, and there's no sharp rocks or slimy seaweed here," he said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I still don't trust you..." Elizabeth said, slowly walking towards him, grimacing as her delicate white feet touched the water. She had developed a strange paranoia of water since she her little adventure a year ago...gosh it seemed like such a long time ago.

"Elizabeth, for goodness sake." Will sighed, exasperated at her prissiness. Why did she always have to act so...well, beautiful all the time? "The water is not going to hurt you." To demonstrate, he scooped up some water and poured it on his head. Smirking, he then shook his head like a wet dog, his brown curls relaying water onto an appalled Elizabeth. Will just laughed, and sent a small wave of ocean water her way.

Elizabeth gaped at Will in surprise, then instinctively looked down at the dress, judging the damage. She glared at him, "This dress came all the way from London you know..." She turned around and marched away, miffed that he would do such a thing. Honestly, do men ever think? Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped and faced Will, smiling. "On second thought...this means I'll just have to get a new dress. I never did like yellow very much."

"Whatever." Will replied, shrugging. That's all she cared about wasn't it? Clothes, jewelry, worldly things. After all, she was a governor's daughter. What was he expecting? For a long time, he thought that Elizabeth had been so perfect, the One. Yes, she was beautiful, but it seemed hard for her to see the beauty beyond appearances. For a while, it was different. It seemed she had loved him for who he was...now he wasn't so sure.

"Well then," Elizabeth said, noting the disappointed, almost disgusted look on Will's face. She frowned slightly, her red, full lips sliding into a pout. "Did I say something wrong?"

Were his emotions that evident? He hoped not. Forcing a smile, he sloshed quickly out of the water, and ran past Elizabeth, winking. "Can't catch me," he teased. Hopefully, this would get her mind off of it, and wash her doubts away. Will didn't want to break Elizabeth's heart...yet.

Elizabeth giggled and ran after him, immediately forgetting all her dark thoughts. Her gaze strayed for an instant to a large British ship docking in the dark waters of the harbor, but she quickly regained her focus and chased Will down the beach.

Will slowed his pace so Elizabeth could catch up with him. A few moments later Elizabeth did, and she teasingly pushed him into the sand, where she collapsed next to him. "Caught you."

"Aye, that you did." Will rolled over to face Elizabeth, a certain emotion coming over him. It seemed she had also caught his heart again... this is the reason he fell in love with her in the first place...she was so beautiful. He gazed into her soft amber eyes, mesmerized. Although something vaguely screamed "Stop!", Will did not listen, and he leaned in to kiss her, a contented smile on his face.

* * *

As the large British ship sailed slowly into port on the dying breeze, a haggard and tired-looking man paced the docks. Every few moments he glanced up at the ship, as if his gaze would make the ship dock faster. "Hurry up..." Commodore Norrington demanded, as his temper was very short today. Quite frankly, he did not like being awoken at five in the morning. And especially not to greet the new arrivals aboard the 'HMS Hannah Marie'. Really, couldn't that be done over tea? A pat on the shoulder startled Norrington, and he quickly turned around to face...Governor Swann. Norrington immediately put on a perky attitude, "Ah, good morning Governor Swann. 'Tis time the 'Marie' arrived...as she is two weeks late. She'll have word about your new position, sir."

"Yes, hopefully." Wetherby Swann gave a quick smile, "But...actually I am more concerned about my daughter than my new position. First, I have not told her about this pending, um...matter, and second, the maids tell me she left the manor at around five 'o clock this morning. Could you attend to her please, and I need her back at the manor as soon as possible."

Why did the Governor always have to push these sort of things onto him? Couldn't another soldier do it? Forcing a smile, Norrington replied, "Of course sir. I trust that you shall greet the arrivals?" With a short bow, Norrington left the governor on the dock. As soon as he turned his back, a scowl crossed Norrington's face. This was just perfect. Here he was, running around after Elizabeth when he could be making a good impression on the newcomers.

* * *

And indeed he did find Miss Elizabeth – in a rather compromising position with Mister Turner on the beach close to the docks. Norrington bristled terribly as he spotted them, and at that moment wanted nothing more than to run Will through with a sword. How /dare/ he? "Um...Mister Turner, I daresay you're wanted back at the blacksmith shoppe. Immediately." Norrington tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden dock, and glared down at the two enjoying a feverent kiss in the sand.

As soon as Norrington's icy voice touched Will's ears, dread poured through him like red-hot liquid metal. He quickly got to his feet and faced Norrington, his face turning a deep scarlet, "Um...I'm sorry sir...I...um," Will stopped and forced a smile, "Um...yes. To the blacksmith shoppe. Right. Uh...Goodday." He quickly walked away from the scene, feeling the blood roaring in his ears. That must have been the most embarrassing moment in his entire life...

"Goodday, and good riddins." Norrington muttered after Will, and he turned towards Elizabeth, "Your father wishes to see you at the mansion. There's some pressing news that needs to be addressed." With a short nod, he turned on his heel, walking briskly back towards the fort. Yes, he was supposed to escort her back to her house, but that...that...thing that he had just witnessed – that /really/ was a bug under his pompous wig. How /dare/ they?


	2. Emily

Disclaimer: Heh. Forgot this last time. Well...I don't own any of the characters from PoTC unfortunately, but I do own the idea. No stealy ideas, savvy?

* * *

**:: Chapter Two ::**

The dying scarlet sunrise beamed the last of its cautionary rays into the large rectangle windows of the Governor's office. Elizabeth gazed at the glittering pattern it made onto the mohagony desk, her mind numb with her father's news.

"I would have appreciated it if you had told me before," Elizabeth murmured softly, trying to mask the poison threatening to drip from her voice. How could her father do this to her? Sighing, she sat down in the velvety maroon chair in the corner of the office. "So, you mean to say that you have been chosen for a seat in Parliament? That means we will have to move back to England. And soon."

"Yes, 'tis true, darling." Wetherby Swann smiled sadly at his daughter, "This house no longer belongs to us. It belongs to Sir Beeston. We shall depart on the 'Marie' in a few days..."

"A few days!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I've spent almost ten years of my life here, you can't just expect me to abandon it? How can I possibly say goodbye to all my friends in a few days?" What else could he conjour up to ruin her life even more than he already had? She frowned at her father's seemingly unscathed expression. He just didn't care did he? "Can you at least think of me?" Elizabeth pleaded, her amber eyes filling with salty, hot tears. All she wanted to do right now is run up to her bedroom and sob into the pillow like she did when she was a child.

"I already have Elizabeth. I wanted you to enjoy your time here without your departure looming in the back of your mind. Now that it's time to leave, you need to face it like a lady your age does. People can't always cater to you...someday you have to realize this. I've treated you like a child for way to long. You need to grow up." Whetherby sighed deeply after that little speech, and slipped from the room. He needed a breath of fresh air, but mostly, he didn't want to hear Elizabeth's reply. He made a mental note never to listen to Commodore Norrington's advice again, especially on when to inform his daughter of important matters.

* * *

Elizabeth walked slowly on the bluffs overlooking the harbor, her heart heavy with shock and grief. She could not believe what her father had just told her...he had always treated her so kindly, almost like a princess. She couldn't imagine not having servants to tend to her every whim, to give her a hug and say, 'I'll be alright sweetie...' And to grow up? What in the world did her father mean by that? Every other twenty-year old lady she knew would put on a fit if they were in her situation. What was her father expecting?

Elizabeth sighed, and sat down on a large boulder, her now salt-stained silk dress hanging limply on her figure. Maybe she did need to grow up...she shouldn't have been running around the beach at half-past dawn with a blacksmith. But he was a handsome, kind blacksmith...someone she loved. Yet in her father's eyes, he was only a lowly tradesman, and half-pirate. It would never work...her father was right. He would never make enough money to support her. And Elizabeth was not about to get a job somewhere...

Then, Elizabeth remembered something her mother had told her, soon before she died, 'Elizabeth, never give up. If you want something, work towards it. Sometimes you can't expect others to give you what you want. You have to go after it yourself...no matter what the consequences.' Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears again, at the slight memory she still had of her mother. Her mother, Emily Bishop Swann, had died in childbirth when Elizabeth was only eight years old. Her mother had always looked towards the future optimistically, and she was always quite different from other women. She had always spoke up for what she believed in, and she was always so confident and proud. Many of the other women looked upon Emily with scorn, but Elizabeth always suspected they were jealous.

How come she couldn't be like her? Deep inside her heart, Elizabeth knew she had an expectation to live up to – her mother's. Why was her father afraid to let Elizabeth grow up like her mother? Perhaps...perhaps because it would degrade his image. Wetherby had always resented his wife's carefree attitude, and he did not want Elizabeth to grow up to have no respect for the great men of society. It was quite ironic that almost immediately following Emily's death, Wetherby acquired a higher position in the government. High-ranking officials were supposed to have calm, indifferent wives that cared only for sewing, fashions, decorating, and idle gossip. Quite frankly, they were only for decoration.

With a rather insecure, worried look on her pale features, Elizabeth rose and started pacing at the edge of the cliffs. Straining her neck slightly, she could see the waves crash gently against the ? Granite ? rocks below. The white froth from the tidal motions had traced a pale mustache on the sand where the last wave had pushed onto the shore. And on the unscathed beach of the small, hidden cove lie two seals, sunning themselves on this strangely calm, balmy morning. Elizabeth smiled when she spotted the seals, and she stood in a rather precarious position to watch them. The mother and baby were snuggled up close to each other, enjoying the sun together. Elizabeth wondered if perhaps someday she'd have a child of her own, a child that she too would love and cherish...

"Elizabeth! Get away from the edge immediately." A strained voice commanded, huffing to get up to the top of the bluff. "What are you doing up here anyway? You shouldn't be here."

She was jarred out of her thoughts quite rudely, and Elizabeth turned quickly to face Commodore Norrington. Definitely not a person she wanted to talk to, especially here. This was her own special place where she came to think and dream. She glared at him and snapped, "Is that all you do, demand people to do things? I am not some soldier if you hadn't noticed." Elizabeth blinked. Had she really said that?

"Why Elizabeth!" Norrington stared at her strangely, and frowned. So now she was going to be rude to him? "I...I was just concerned for your welfare. I was sent to keep an eye on you, as your father is now quite caught up in moving affairs and teas with the new governor."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and turned away. "I am not a dog either," she muttered. He wouldn't come up here for no reason...and 'keeping an eye on her' wasn't a good excuse. He must be up to something...they were alone. Nobody could see them...she did not feel comfortable around him. What if he tried something? Red flags were raised in her mind, and she started to flee back down the bluff, but Norrington caught her arm. Surprisingly, his touch was gentle.

"I know that you're not soldier or a dog," Norrington began slowly, measuring his words carefully, "nor had I ever thought of treating you like one." He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry if I offended you Elizabeth. As I said before, I am concerned for your welfare. And...and I know that you don't want to leave Port Royale. There's a way..." Norrington trailed off, and flashed Elizabeth another smile, "Oh ne'er mind."

Sorry? Commodore Norrington? He must /really/ want something. "Of course I don't want to leave Port Royale. Is there a way..." Elizabeth stopped, her eyes lighting up, excitedly, "Is there a way that I can stay?" She was getting desperate now...there was no way she was going to leave Port Royale unless she really needed too.

Norrington laughed slightly, and nonchalantly sat down on a large rock. This was going exactly as he had planned...

* * *

AN: Thank you all for the reviews!! I luff them! It gives me a nice confidence boost.

catgirlutah: Thank'ee so much! I tried the best I could to get the characters' personalities right. I promise Jack will come in later...but I might have to practice role-playing with him for a while. You really shouldn't hog him...can I borrow him fora while? giggles Now where did you put him?

sunkist3208: A sparkly blue pen! Whee! My favorite!! Thank'ee! Now hopefully I shall be able to write better. Ah, and believe me...Norry was pissed. Fancy Elizabeth taking a blacksmith over him. What /was/ she thinking?

meggumscat: Thanks for the review!! Here's the chappy...'tis kind-of boring, but I wonder what Norry's up too...


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own any of the characters in this story. -grabs Elizabeth and ties her up in my closet- Hmm...nobody saw that, now did they? -shifty eyes**- **

Sorry this chappy is so short...

* * *

**:: Chapter Three ::**

Elizabeth and Norrington hurried into the Governor's mansion just as the angry sky opened, sending torrents of water that hissed as it fell upon the parched soil. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she entered the warm house, an excited yet scared expression on her face. Had she made the wrong decision there on the cliff?

She turned to stare out the large window next to the large oak doors, watching the rain paint blurry lines onto the glass. Her mind felt the same way, all blurred togeterh as thought she weren't really there. It seemed as if she was another person, watching herself walk through life making fateful decisions.

"Elizabeth, darling..." Norrington tapped her on the shoulder, smiling softly, "Shall we?"

"No...go on without me. I'll face my father later...I need to think." Elizabeth replied indifferently, still watching the world outside swirl into sogginess. Maybe that was another wrong decision, to not go with him, but Elizabeth didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now...

Feeling like she was full of cotton, Elizabeth flopped onto the couch in the parlor, tears threatening to escape out of the corner of her dark amber eyes. She wanted to far away and never return. How could she have done such a stupid thing. It was impossible to take it back now though. Elizabeth stared up at the small picture of her mother over the fireplace, then turned away, ashamed. Her mother would have never done such a thing as Elizabeth had just done. But it seemed the only way, the only way that she would ever hope of staying in Port Royale, to stay with Will. With a wavering sigh, Elizabeth collapsed, both mentally and physically, and she sobbed into the red pushiness of the couch's thick fabric.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will traced the rim of the small mug, idly wondering when the last time it was washed. The soiled pewter mug dully reflected the light from the lantern swinging above his head. His dark eyes scanned the smoky, dank room, looking for something, anything to take his mind off of her. He looked back towards the mug at hand, and took a large drag of whiskey, letting the burning liquid slide gently over his tongue and slowly overcome his troubled mind.

It could never work, could it? No...it couldn't. Will answered his own question, and frowned slightly, staring into the shiny amber liquid. Elizabeth had been everything he ever wanted, yet she wasn't anymore...or was she? Will sighed softly, thinking to himself. He was so confused, his mind in turmoil. He would just have to follow out with his plan. There was really no other way...

* * *

"Elizabeth?" A friendly female voice inquired, obviously worried, "What's the matter sweets?"

Elizabeth swallowed back her tears, and smiled sadly up at Megan, her servant and best friend. "Everything." She murmured, and patted the couch next to her invitingly. "My life is ruined..."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Megan reassured Elizabeth, sitting next to her. "I know you're worried about moving back to England. We're working as fast as we can to pack all your things...the voyage will be fine, and you'll fit right into society in London. We'll miss you dearly though."

"As I will," Elizabeth replied, "But I'm sure we'll be able to see each other often," Elizabeth smiled softly at Megan's confused expression, "I'm not moving." She said simply. Elizabeth wished it would be that simple. All she wanted was to carry on her life here, just the way it was. Why did everything have to change so fast? And so drastically?

"Oh, I know you don't want to move...it's hard." Megan patted Elizabeth on the back sympathetically, "I remember when I had to move here from London with my family. I was only four..."

"No." Elizabeth interrupted, "That's not what I mean. I'm not moving back to England. I can't. I've made a commitment now that I can't break." Elizabeth's voice cracked, and she stifled another sob.

"A commitment?" Megan asked, alarmed. "Whatever do you mean?" She reached over and gave Elizabeth a quick hug, "You can tell me what's troubling you...I will not breathe a word."

Elizabeth tried to regain her composure and sat up, "It's alright, mostly everyone will know by this evening anyway," Elizabeth took a deep breath and murmured almost inaudibly, "I...I agreed to marry Commodore Norrington."

* * *

**AN: **Yay! I love reviews!! But don't start thinking I'm going to update so often...'tis hard thinking up all this...and the next chapter is going to be really tough to write.

**catgirlutah:** Stupid old Norrington...always gets in the way. Now look what he has done...-punches him in the nose- You'll learn more about his evil ways in the next chapter. Elizabeth wouldn't have made such a stupid decision without a better reason... And thanks for the spelling tip on Weatherby's name. :)

**Eva:** Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it!!! -hugs-


	4. Cave of No Escape

**:: Chapter 4 ::**

A lovelier place than Port Royal couldn't be known, with its tall lazy palm trees that gossip in the balmy breezes and tropical flowers that radiate brilliant hues that blend into the romantic scenery. Yet maybe Port Royale was even lovelier in the rain, where all the less fortunate neighborhoods were all swirled together into the beautiful abstract painting that the spring storm had created. The rain was purifying, washing away the imperfections in everything, and blurring the edges of the world.

Elizabeth watched the world liquidate from the glass doors that lead out to her balcony. She pressed her hands against the door, her warm touch creating a slightly steamy imprint on the cool glass. The blurry, windy, rainy turmoil mirrored Elizabeth's mind – she still was in complete shock with her fateful decision. Yet calmed her mind, watching the rain patter gently against the window and tracing watery channels into the glass. Pitter, patter…minute after minute…Elizabeth stood there at the door, seemingly mesmerized. The expression on her face was one of serenity, almost like she was asleep; numb to the world.

Unexpectedly, a sob escaped Elizabeth's lips, and she pushed open the glass door, escaping out into the rain. The cool rain stung her skin, falling onto her face, mixing in with her salty tears. She collapsed onto the soaked wooden balcony, sobbing. Maybe, hopefully, nobody would find her and she would just die out here. Elizabeth had never felt more desolate, so hopeless in her entire life. She had ventured into a dark cave of no escape, and there was no light at the end to beckon her on. How could she have made such a stupid decision? Norrington wasn't what everyone thought he was…he wasn't the man that all the mothers wanted their daughters to marry. If they only knew what he was really like…if they had known what had happened on the top of the cliff:

"Elizabeth, darling…there is a way that you will never have to leave Port Royale. You have lived here most of your life, you have memories that I know you don't want to leave. It's hard to just abandon it all, I know…" When Norrington had said that, Elizabeth had hope…he seemed to have read her mind, to know what she was experiencing. And Elizabeth had foolishly replied, "It's true, what you say…I want to stay here more than anything. I'll do anything." She should have escaped while she still had the chance, run far away…

"Anything?" Norrington had answered innocently, then murmured, "Well, I have known you most of your life, and watched you grow up and blossom into a beautiful young woman…the woman I love. No matter what gets in my way, I will…" At this point, Elizabeth had finally come to understand what Norrington was trying to do, and she had jumped up, interrupting, "So you're going to ask me to marry you again? You don't stop trying do you? Can't you ever…"

But then…Norrington committed the most unexpected. He had angrily jumped to his feet as well, grabbing Elizabeth by the arm, and forcing her to face him. "Now you listen…" His voice dripped with poison, and Elizabeth didn't dare move, but stood there, her heart hammering with fear. He could hurt her if he wanted to, "…I've been more than lenient about allowing your little puppy love with Will, but he can never give you the life you need. If you'd like to live in the slums with barely any food, then you can marry him. Go ahead…" He had glared at her, as if daring her to speak. But Elizabeth had to admit he was right. Will was only a blacksmith; he had no future. Norrington smirked at Elizabeth's meek silence and continued, "I have more power than you think. I can run your little pirate friend out of this town, and you'll never ever see him again. Or even better, I can give him the death that any other of his profession deserves. The only reason I've let him live is because of you…I knew if he died it would break your ungrateful heart…" Elizabeth couldn't let him continue, and she had protested without really thinking about the consequences, "He's not a pirate…please don't harm him. I promise I'll never talk to him again…I could never live knowing I had indirectly lead to his death." Tears had started to fall from Elizabeth's dark amber eyes, and she knew she had taken that first step into the Cave of No Escape.

That had seemed to be what Norrington had waited for, and he had let go of Elizabeth's arm and said softly yet forcefully, "I knew you'd come to your senses sometime. And now you have nobody…" At that moment, Norrington turned to leave the cliff, but Elizabeth had stopped him. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Ever since she had come to Port Royale, she'd had Will. They'd been extremely good friends for years, he was someone she could talk to. Yet when she turned sixteen, her father had stopped the friendship. She was an aristocrat, he a tradesman. Those two social classes only associated when absolutely necessary. She should've known it would never work between them…it would have saved her and Will a lot of anguish. Elizabeth touched Norrington gently on the shoulder, and smiled sadly, "Alright…I will. I…I agree to spend the rest of my life with you." With that, she had shoved herself into the Cave, there was no backing out this time…

* * *

"Elizabeth! What are you doing out here?" Wetherby grimaced at the storm, then quickly ran outside and anxiously patted Elizabeth's shoulder, "Come inside, dear, quickly." Elizabeth raised her head, and stared up at her father, her face blank and wet with raindrops and tears. He now knew about her and James…it was no use. This wasn't something she could get out of, even in death. But she might as well try to get the most out of her situation…that's what her mother always did. She always saw beyond every dip in the bumpy road of life, and she continued forward, knowing that eventually something good would happen. Elizabeth rose slowly, her now completely ruined dress hanging heavily on her delicate frame. She shoved her wet hair out of her eyes, and glanced towards the town that had disappeared into the storm. Will was out there somewhere, completely oblivious to what Elizabeth had thrown herself into…and now she would never see him again. She struggled into her room, and collapsed onto her bed. Weakly, Elizabeth turned to her father, and murmured, "Please get Megan…"

"She's off duty, Elizabeth. I'm sorry…" With a sigh, Wetherby abandoned trying to brush the raindrops off of his dark grey suit, and worriedly looked at Elizabeth, "Are you alright? You look very unwell…I heard about…"

But Elizabeth heard no more, as she had escaped into a comforting unconsciousness.

* * *

"Megan!" An excited male voice exclaimed coming to Megan's side, "I calculated that we'll only need to work about another week or so, with your job at the mansion, and the money you're earning on the side here at the 'Golden Dolphin'. My job at the docks isn't paying nearly enough. Thank you for all you're doing." He reached out and embraced his sister, his dark blonde hair falling into his stormy grey eyes. The man quickly coughed and withdrew from the embrace, and looked away. He really didn't like to show his emotional side. The usual scowl crossed his tanned features again, and he traced light, angry scar on his forearm with his rough fingertips.

Megan noticed his nervous habit of tracing the scar, and gently touched his arm, "Dustin, I'd do anything to get revenge on those wretched pirates that sank Father's ship…I'm glad we almost have enough to buy that ship. But are you sure it's the right decision? Pirates have a lot of experience, and they know all the techniques…"

"We can do it, I know. All we need is a really good crew. Pirates." Dustin frowned slightly. It seemed so simple when he said it, yet it was so complicated.

"How do you know that they won't commit mutiny? You're only twenty-nine years old, and I know you're a good sailor…but really. Think about it." Megan bit her lip, and her gaze turned towards the tavern owner. "I have to go, Dustin. Time for my shift…" She glanced back at Dustin, and shot him a sympathetic smile before she headed into the din of the tavern to work as a barmaid.

Dustin smiled worriedly back at Megan, and watched her for a moment. He hated for her to work, just so he could get revenge. He hated those pirates with the very depths of his soul. They had ruined his life, destroyed the ship that he would've inherited, killed his parents. It was a miracle that Dustin had been able to escape the ship with Megan…his father had lowered them overboard in a rowboat before the ship exploded. Dustin shivered involuntarily at the memory, and turned and disappeared into the stormy night.

* * *

A few hours later, towards the end of Megan's shift, it happened. One of the windows broke, spitting glass and torrents of rain into the dim tavern. The stunned, surprised silence of the tavern-goers was so thick, it seemed of the slivers of glass could cut it in half. Apparently, the storm was much worse than everyone had imagined. The vengeful waves could be heard pounding against the dark limestone cliffs and the wind plummeted against the side of the tavern, the eaves creaking with the immense power. Megan was frozen with fear, and her gaze flitted around the building, praying that it would stay standing long enough for her to get out of there. But where would she go? If she went outside, she'd be blown to pieces, literally.

Will's dark chocolate gaze was also drawn to the breaking of glass, yet his mind was to numb to really process the imminent danger. The charming blonde barmaid had kept delivering the alcohol, and Will had not refused…she almost seemed to be sorry for him. He looked towards said barmaid, who seemed to be frozen with fear from the storm raging outside. She looked so helpless, so afraid…Will's eyes ran over her enticing figure, but he quickly looked away. What was he thinking? Certainly not very clean thoughts…

After the original fear had passed over her, Megan relaxed a smidgen. Perhaps the building would hold the night. Suddenly Megan got a particular feeling that someone watching her - perhaps a bit too closely - and she turned to meet Will's gaze. She couldn't help but blush, and she tried to hide the smile that inevitably played at her lips. Megan had noticed him earlier, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for him. He had looked so depressed and desolate, a bit like her best friend. Yet Megan had never met Will – she had no idea he was the man Elizabeth obsessed over.

Will smiled slightly when he noticed at Megan's blush, and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking towards her. She was so beautiful…

Megan felt a rush of hot fear course through her…she knew what the approaching man wanted. She could see it in his eyes, and she backed away, and tried to find something to busy herself with. She wasn't about to become a woman of the night. Some men had mistaken her for one…no matter how modest the dress, her beauty radiated out, filling the room with her kind, golden light. Yet those eyes…Megan found herself staring into Will's soft, warm eyes no matter how she tried to tear herself away. He was so handsome…

Will smiled and gently ran his fingers through her beautiful golden curls, and stared into her dove grey eyes. His consciousness screamed at him to stop, that it was wrong…but nobody would ever know. He couldn't just walk away from her…and before they both knew it, Megan was leading this mysterious, handsome man upstairs towards one of the rooms used for that particular use, an anxious, yet frightened look on her face. She kept telling herself she was doing this for the money…it would help her brother reach his goal. Yet maybe she was doing this for more than money…


	5. Two Faced

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed!! It makes me so happy. hands out chocolate cake to reviewers**

**Anyway, I am trying to think up a good idea for this chapter…I'm probably going to erase it and start over again. I've got a luffly idea that just needs a bit o' time to roll around in my head. **

**And YAY! I haven't been sued for not putting up disclaimers!! Keeps slipping my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Will or Elizabeth. But I do own my ideas, no matter how pitiful they may be.

* * *

**

**:: Chapter 5 ::**

"Ah, as you know the treasury full up to the top. Perhaps we've even become pirates ourselves…" The tall, lean, and almost mysterious man chuckled softly at his own joke, and leaned close to Norrington. "…we got their ship. They're defenseless with no ship."

Norrington faked a smile, pretending he got the strange, warped joke the new governor, Sir Beeston, had hammered out. Nothing that man said made a bit o' sense. It wasn't funny that the Royal Navy had captured an entire pirate ship – it was honorable. And as the Commodore, Norrington had a duty to protect the citizens of Port Royale, and that started with getting rid of every single pirate. Apparently, punishing the thieves and murderers that resided Port Royal wasn't as important as making every last pirate under the sun dance the hempen jig. Perhaps this was due to the fact that Norrington thought that pirates were the only ones that thieved and murdered. He was obsessed with them; it ruled his life.

But there was something else that ruled his life – getting Elizabeth to marry him. Sure, there were other silly, pompous girls that would be ever so glad to marry him, but his pride did not permit him to do so. He was not about to be refused anything by anybody, especially a woman. Marrying another woman would be admitting defeat to Elizabeth, and more importantly, to that despicable Will. Norrington would rather die.

"So, well…would you like to play cards?" Beeston suggested with an obviously faked, lopsided grin on his face. The more information he could get out of this Commodore man the better…

How in the world was Beeston ever elected to be a governor? He could barely even carry on a decent conversation. Norrington coughed, glancing at the oaken doors of the office. Where in the world was Whetherby? Norrington couldn't stand this much longer – he'd quit his job if he had to spend another twenty minutes in the same century with this strange new governor. For some reason, this man sent chills down his spine. How could he possibly work for him? "Ah, how about some tea? Annabelle…" Norrington got to his feet, not waiting for Beeston's reply. "Annabelle!" He demanded sharply.

"No…I…" Beeston hardly had a chance to open his mouth when a rather flustered maid entered the office. Damn her, and damn this Commodore. This was going to be harder that he was promised. That Norrington was a lot smarter than he appeared, unfortunately.

"Yes, tea…it'll be ready in a few moments sirs." Annabelle curtseyed and turned to leave when Norrington caught her arm.

"No tea. Where is Swann?" He asked softly, "And can you…show him around the house or something?"

"Mr. Swann is upstairs tending to Elizabeth. She's quite ill…and yes sir." The maid straightened her skirt, and faced Beeston, "Come sir, I'll show you the kitchen. 'Tis quite lovely…we got a new stove the other day, sent all the way from England."

Norrington rolled his eyes slightly at the maid, then nodded towards Beeston, "Go with her, I um…have some other business to attend to. Perhaps we can play a hand after supper."

Obviously there was no way out of this. With a slight nod towards Norrington, Beeston followed the maid, paying no heed to her idle chatter. She would be of no use to him – or would she? A sadistic plan played in his head, and a slight smirk played on his lips. Aha. This would be perfect.

* * *

The wind continued to howl, desperately crying to be let in. Drips of rain fell from the rough ceiling of the tavern, leaving clean, dark stains on the unmopped floorboards. The storm fought desperately to get into the warm, relatively dry tavern and punish the sinful inhabitants. Drip, drop. The moisture dripped from the soaked beams, falling onto Will's hand that clutched Megan's. The rain continued. Drop, drip, drop, stop, drop…stop…STOP! Suddenly Will let go of Megan's hand as if it was a snake, and he glared at her. His breath came in short spurts and he finally came to realize what he was about to do. Ruin a girl's reputation – this girl was no common whore. How could he ever of thought of such a thing…it was the whiskey. Will cursed quietly, and swore to himself that he'd never drink again.

"What's the matter sir?" Megan looked slightly miffed as she pushed Will the rest of the way into the dim room and shut the door behind her. Sure, she was scared, but she wasn't about to show it. Sure, her brother would be furious with her, but he didn't have to find out. And she was also sure that this man was mad at her…what had she done wrong?

"I'm sorry, miss. I…um," Will tried to collect his thoughts and say something comprehensible, but the world was fuzzy and dancing before his eyes. He reached out and held onto Megan's arm for support, trying to blink the world back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Megan asked, concern flashing in her brown eyes. She smiled slightly at him, hoping that it would make him feel better. Her innocent gaze quickly turned to horror as Will slumped to the ground. He's dead! Fear coursed through her. She would be hunted down for murdering him…her brother would kill her for certain. She should help him onto the bed…no she should go get help…or should she dump water on his head? Megan tried to run in three different directions, but ended up sobbing on her knees beside Will.

A few minutes later, the initial shock had passed, and Megan took her hands away from her face sticky with tears. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wasn't dead – he probably fainted from alcohol overdose. Of course…she should've known. And with a wince, Megan realized it was her own fault. She'd been the one delivering it to him all night.

It was a strange feeling, dragging a grown man onto the bed. Usually men were such strong, independent, proud creatures that secretly believed they could take care of themselves. Megan was raised by the 'law' that men were always right, and you must obey them. Her father had been in the navy before he'd become a merchant sailor, and being in the navy drummed pride into a man. And when one is proud, they demand respect. Megan had been taught to respect all men, no matter what their upbringing. With a sad sigh, Megan brushed his dark curls out of Will's ashen face, and she stared at him until she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

Norrington was pleasantly surprised when he heard that Beeston had retired for the night, only an hour or so after their strange conversation. The strange air this governor had prodded Norrington in the back of his mind – somewhere before had he met such a man. His thoughts would not guide him to any solution to the strange mystery that this man carried with him, and Norrington soon forgot about him.

His mind was somewhere else, inevitably on Elizabeth again. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for what had happened up on the cliff. Norrington did not think that he'd resort to threatening the lovely Miss Swann, but how else would she ever comply? It was apparent that Elizabeth did not love him. He needed to face that, yet he couldn't. He would fight it until the very end; he was man that could never admit defeat.

The lantern on the mahogany desk flickered, sending shadows throughout the room. Norrington glanced at the hurricane outside, idly wondering how much damage it would cause. His mind could never stay in the same place for very long – it was almost as if he was in some eternal argument with himself. The lantern cast a warm glow on one side of his face, and the other side was a dark greyish blue color reflected from the stormy gloom outside. And that's exactly what he was. Two-faced. Sadistic, yet civilized. A lethal mixture. Most people only knew his civilized side, but to those unlucky few who knew his sadistic, selfish side…nobody would believe them. In that moment, the candle went out, covering up Norrington's entire face in darkness. And for the moment, that was the way he wanted it, so that is the way it was going to stay. Elizabeth was going to be his one way or another, even if he had to kill her 'dear William' himself.

* * *

Elizabeth woke late in the night, shivering violently. She stared around her with wide, hazel eyes trying to pierce the darkness. As a flash of lightening illuminated her room, she cringed. "Will…" She cried softly, turning over and burying her head in the pillow. Her head swam with strange hallucinations of Will and another girl, and then Norrington marrying someone else. She felt so alone, so scared, so vulnerable.

Sitting up in bed, she scrunched her knees to her chest. She rocked back in forth to comfort herself as her fever burned its way through her body. Every slight noise seemed like bells clanging in her ears, and she moaned softly. Suddenly she sat straight up, her eyes wide. Through the feverish torment, Elizabeth made out the distinct scraping of a lock being picked. Her lock. She sucked in her breath as the door swung open and a shadow creep into her room…but there was no time to scream. The shadow was upon her.

* * *

**AN: -glares at ebil chapter- **

**Catgirlutah: Thank you for being there for me luff…most of my friends hate to see me vent about my life like I usually do. Sometimes I wonder if I do actually have any friends that truly care about me. –sigh- Anyway, I have some ideas for this chapter that need some bouncing. Thanks for the offer! –hands you a lovely autographed Johnny Depp poster- You deserve it. **

**Laurelindorenae: Thank'ee so much! I guess I underestimate my abilities, although I still say I am a terrible writer. I suppose I need to learn to take a compliment, eh?**

**Bananatree: Thank'ee mate!! You're awesome too, and you update almost everyday. –wishes she could do the same- **

**Meggumscat: Will /is/ bad…but not as bad as he could've been. Thank goodness he can't hold his alcohol well. –giggles- But anyway, with my ebil new idea…Will shall be bad again. Bad, bad Will. –glares- **

**Anyway, thank'ee for reviewing. Boy, I say 'anyway' a lot don't I? Keep getting off the subject. **

**Sunkist3208: Thank'ee for reviewing…even for this strange chappie. And no, I don't think Will can die…well he /could/, but I know at least 10 people would mob me if he died. And don't worry, I'm going to keep the whole part with Elizabeth and the um…shadow. Just add a few things about…well, you'll see!**

**Galaxia-Dawn: It is twisted isn't it? But everything should turn out alright in the end…maybe. Depends on the mood I'm in when I'm writing it. Thanks for reviewing though!!**

**xo-miss-elizabeth-ox: -dances- I love being the best!! Thanks so much for reading my fic. –huggles- And don't worry your pretty head, Will and Elizabeth /should/ end up together in the end. Should as in perhaps. But I have no idea when the end of this story's going to blow around. I'm just getting started. **


End file.
